


RAINY BLUE 蓝雨

by IceFieldSlipper



Category: Pearl Jam, Rock Music RPF, Temple of the Dog - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFieldSlipper/pseuds/IceFieldSlipper
Summary: 西雅图恋曲1990





	1. Chapter 1

*

甫到西雅图那天，Jeff带着一顶五颜六色的帽子来机场接我。

西雅图的天气不像我想象中的那么糟：灰蒙蒙的天空，连绵几个月的阴雨，潮湿凝固的空气，石滩筑成的海岸，也不过就是没有阳光的加利福尼亚罢了。

对我来说这里更多地意味着音乐和音乐伙伴，是我的维也纳和我的利物浦。我会想念我的冲浪板和金色的沙滩阳光，但我确信那不过会是一瞬间，我很快就会将它们抛到身后，一股脑地从过去来而融入未来中，而那里将围绕着很多其他的“现在”。

 

于是我对Jeff说，让我们直接到录音室去。他欣然同意了，当时我不知道他是否抱有和我一样的憧憬，还是单纯对我这个外乡人努力表现出最大程度地包容，但那都不重要了。

我向来不是那种有领导力的人，现在也不是，我在第一次见到乐队成员时就表明了，而Jeff则很像是这样的人，于是我就跟在他身后，像是一个有些可笑却又如影随形的舒适区一样，我长满了苔藓。

这样的关系一持续就是许多年。

 

在开车前往练习室的路上，我感到非常平静，没有了初到异乡的那种亢奋和即将要马不停蹄地做音乐的冲动，空气中的水汽侵入我的衣服和皮肤，让一切变得潮湿、沉重，变得踏实。

Jeff突然开口说，那里，Off Ramp，我们有一天会在那里演出。

我透过车窗看到一面黑色的墙，纯黑色、很大，一栋二层建筑占据了一整个block，整个一层的砖墙都被漆成黑色，只留下一面灯牌。

匆匆一眼，我感到那种一心想要拿起吉他写歌的冲动又被点燃了，我感激地看向Jeff的方向，而他已经转过头去继续开车了——这是我第一次见到西雅图的雨后转瞬天晴。

 

我在这样起伏不定的心情中到达了乐队练习的地点，说不上是借了东风，总归是有点临阵点兵。

这些家伙夸张地占据了空空旷旷的半层楼，那里有一面巨大的白墙，而我伊利诺伊的家中恰好有一副巨大的挂画，我这样想着。

我们在走廊中遇到了Chris，我知道他和声音花园一起，却认不出他们每个人的长相，记住人名和人脸向来不是我的长项。

后来我才知道，昨天在加州的音乐节集会上，声音花园也在，就在距离我不到五十尺的地方，唱着勺子人，我逐渐意识到我有多庆幸——我没有淹没在加利福尼亚的灿烂人潮中。

因为，就在几个小时之后，我将会拥有我人生中第一首正式收录专辑的歌，和Chris合唱的歌。

 

*

10月22号，距离我过来西雅图暂住已经过去了半个月。我和Jeff，Stone，Mike还有Dave总算凑齐了一张专辑的歌，也达到了能够公演的默契，那是我们第一次登上Off Ramp的舞台。

我还记得空气中凝结的紧张和躁动，这是西雅图，所有人都看出来了我的焦虑，我无法直视着区区一百多人的观众唱歌，我想我可能唱错了几句歌词。

这可是西雅图，这样的想法一直在我眼前盘旋着。

 

演出结束以后很多人过来和我们打招呼，大家互相拥抱，交换着真真假假的赞叹。

Stone和Jeff被绿河的人还有Andy的一些老朋友叫走了，声音花园的Kim将一瓶啤酒塞到我的手里，“Evening flows”，他说道，“漫漫长夜，总是不知道怎么就溜走了。”他一边说一边拍拍我的肩膀，我听不清他在说什么，只是晕乎乎地跟着人群大笑，大声说着一些没有意义的客套话，就像所有的别人那样。

我想他说得对，夜晚总是这样滑走的，我觉得有些兴奋又有些难过。

 

Chris出现在我面前的时候，Off Ramp的人群已经差不多互相不认识彼此了，人们变得喜气洋洋又晕头转向。而给人们留下了过于害羞的印象的我，并没有什么太高的人气，人们乐于和我握手然后找Jeff和Stone交谈，他们则好心地把当地人的笑话解释给我听。

我想我们是时候离开了。

 

“这是Eric”，Chris对我介绍道，“他得回家去遛狗”，他说，“你想不想加入我们？”

巴不得从酒精和毒品中脱身的我乐意接受这样的邀请，遛狗听上去正像是一个完美的借口。

 

我们从Off Ramp出来的时候外面下起了小雨，Chris说不用担心，夜间的小雨一会便会停下来。我说反正我们的衣服也早就湿了，然后我们一起大笑起来。Eric说你们现在像是真正的摇滚明星了。

Eric的狗狗寄放在隔壁一间便利店，我们刚一打开门它就兴奋地冲过来围着我们嗅来嗅去。它叫Bill，是一只毛茸又蓬松的巨大牧羊犬。

Bill在我的脚边停留了稍多一阵子，我想它是不是闻到了我身上的异乡客味道呢？是阳光，沙滩，还是海风？这个想法令我有些慌张，但还好它只是嗅嗅，就急不可耐地冲进了小雨里。

Eric把从便利店买的一打Schmidt啤酒丢到Chris怀里，这是全西雅图最便宜的啤酒，Chris说。操你的，Eric回答，留下了一串爽朗又潮湿的笑声。

 

Eric被Bill牵着小跑起来，我跟Chris在后面摇摇晃晃地走，一直走到了一个小公园，雨淅淅沥沥地停了下来。

Bill几乎是立刻就冲上了草坡，在身后溅起一串泥水。Eric从背包里掏出一个飞盘丢了出去，然后Chris也追着Bill跑了起来。

小雨，泥水，廉价啤酒，放狗的草坡，原来这就是西雅图，还有音乐，加入他们之前我这样想着。

 

后来我们干脆席地坐在了公园的小路边，每人开了一支Schmidt。

我说过谢谢你了吗，Chris突然对我说。我问他为什么，他说所有这些，如果没有你，狗庙可能就只有七首歌了。

“只有七首歌的专辑我是不会让它存在的，”Chris说。Eric说，该死的强迫症。

于是我们又笑起来，我不知道该说什么，我听Jeff和Stone粗略地讲起过Andy的故事，我从不认为我有立场针对这件事情发言。

但是Chris突然说起了Andy和Mother Love Bone的事，他说葬礼那天也是像这样刚刚下过小雨，他说他差点以为做音乐就到此为止了吧，从开始以来第一次大家都慌了，就像透过雾气看着墓园里的青柏，什么也看不见，只有隐隐约约的石块，土堆和杂草。

 

“Ed你知道吗，”Chris说，“我一度以为所有这些，声音花园，巡演，不过是一群傻小子，什么都不懂，迟早会把自己玩进去。”

公园里有很多树，不只是公园里，我发现整个西雅图都被深深浅浅的树覆盖，它们在秋天变成金金红红的火焰，又在雨中凋落，变成更深的红，像是落日就要烧完的颜色，然后在树根下变黑腐烂。

“我写了很多没有意义的歌，”Chris继续说，“但Jeff说，来做吧，让大家都听到Andy的声音。他们就给我听了你的demo，我说为什么不呢？”

我想起我填完那盘demo磁带的那天，我在海上，和我的冲浪板一起，曾有一个大浪头将我包围，我看到太阳落下去时，最后一道绿色的光。

“我觉得我可以看到雾气后面有一个活生生的人，像是我们所有人的老朋友一样，说来吧，这条路还能走下去。”

Stone一直说Chris是个“blue guy”，我不知道还有什么更准确地词语可以描述他。一时间我想起我的父亲，或者说我从来未曾谋面的那一个“父亲”。

“我们都是不能被满足的人，我们从别人那索取。那天我们第一次唱Hunger Strike的时候我就知道了，取和得有时候不一定是矛盾的。”

“来，我给你看一样东西。”

 

Chris一边说一边把我拉起来，我看了看在不远处Eric，他正在喊Bill去衔回飞盘，于是我站起来跟Chris走出公园，沿着湿答答的路沿一直往下走。

这时忽然又下起雨来，雨滴在水洼里打出一个个圆圆的圈，打在铺了一地的红叶上又溅开。于是我拖着Chris的袖子跑起来，把积水踩得到处都是，一直跑到一条有遮雨棚的小巷才停下来。我们放开对方的袖子靠在墙上大笑。

 

“我很紧张，”我说，“不管是离开家来到西雅图，还是突然插进别人的乐队和声，我不知道这样做是不是对的。但我想做音乐，和你们一起，我很高兴我这么做了。”

Chris抬起手来把脸上的头发别到耳后，从背后掏出一瓶红酒，“你们做的很好，”他说，“去他的二十六岁，我知道你们会做的很好。”

 

我也知道我们会做的很好，我想，但我说出口的却是，“但你不觉得我们，离摇滚明星还差了一点什么吗？”

“去他…”Chris笑起来，我凑过去亲在他嘴角。

 

-End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R18在下一章。


	2. Chapter 2

*

我伸手去拿他手里的酒瓶，发现已经开好了，于是我笑起来，用牙齿拔出了松脱的木塞。

Chris顺势把手放在了我的屁股上，“Rock n’ Roll，”他说。

 

我含了一口红酒，又去亲他。他张开嘴叼住了我的嘴唇。我想说“good girl”，像Eric夸奖Bill时那样，却发现我没法张开嘴。

于是我甩了甩头，水珠溅到我们的脸上。我一把把Chris推到对面的墙上亲他，红酒混合着不知道是唾液还是雨水，从我的嘴角流到他的嘴角，又顺着下颌滑下来，滴在地上汇进水洼里。

 

“犯罪痕迹，”Chris没放开我，指指地上含糊不清地说，“摇滚明星。”

“那就编个故事给警察听，”我心不在焉地一边说一边把手伸进他裤子里，顺便舔掉了蜿蜒在他颈侧的红酒。

“我演出之后和一个姑娘一起走，”我握住了他半勃的阴茎，听到他在我头顶轻轻喘气，于是我加快了动作，“谁知道西雅图的姑娘这么凶，”我感觉到他的手伸到我脑后抓住了我湿淋淋的头发，我顺势慢慢蹲下来，“竟然咬破了我的嘴唇。”

我扯开他的腰带，他的大腿根和雨棚边缘滴下来的水一样凉凉的，我的嘴唇却是热的，“我连她叫什么名字都没有问。”

我咬咬嘴唇，抬头看着Chris的眼睛，黑暗中看不到的海蓝色瞳孔，变成一对黑洞太阳。

“这样您还满意吗，”我张开嘴含住了他，“警官？”他没有说话，却伸出手抓住了我的肩膀。

 

我单腿跪在地上，雨水浸透了我的短裤，我发现我并不在意，反而是背后之前被观众抓破的划痕，在汗水和雨水中轻微地刺痛发痒，这种触感在我的后半生都伴随着快乐。

 

我们谁都没有再说话，我听到雨打在头顶塑料棚上发出鼓点一般乒乒乓乓的响声，几个小时之前不算失败的演出在我脑中回放，我对自己的拘谨感到懊悔。

 

摇滚明星是这样的吗？彼时我们都还没有尝过名利的味道，谁也不愿去想将来会怎么样。连绵的雨在我们的生活里打下了一个罩子，罩起了一片逍遥学院，这是我的乌托邦和我的象牙塔。

这里我别无所求，我们在年轻的乐园里执拗着把声音传递出去，不加修饰的困扰和不再小心翼翼的愤怒都是被允许和值得被倾听的。

这一点许久之后都没有变，我知道我会再次来到这里，当我们再次触碰的时候，海浪会升起，太阳也会升起。

 

我抬起头的时候擦了擦嘴，拿起放在Chris脚边的酒瓶，举手浇在脸上再甩掉。我们都开始大笑起来，我们没有什么可以再失去的了，摇滚精神不是吗？

于是当巡警的手电筒的灯照过来的时候，我们都看见了彼此浅色的眼睛，像浮标一样飘摇，又像飞蛾一样顽固，像白天里的海浪。

下一秒我发现我被扛在了肩上，我们这样一路跑回了方才的小花园，从草坡上滚下去，迎上了扑过来的Bill。我想我喜欢这样的西雅图生活。

 

你欠我一次，Chris Cornell，我说。

来日方长，Chris说。

 

-End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不想哭坟就别往后翻。


	3. Chapter 3

*

有时我会对西雅图的雨季感到厌倦，我想没有哪个西雅图人能彻底爱上这样的雨季。有的时候我会回到加州去，回到海浪中间去。

海浪在我的思绪里翻滚，我想我会再回到西雅图去，尽管Off Ramp已经换了东家，录音室街对面那家Cyclops也已经关了许多年，但我总会再回来。

 

就像西雅图的雨，和邻居播放不停的乐声一样，对少年时代的缅怀也是不能停止的。

 

于是我走到它们中间去，听完这一支歌。

 

有时候我会来到A Sound Garden，站在巨大的风向标下，

I think it's gonna rain when I die.

 

-End-


End file.
